


The ending of deh

by 1lovemuzicals



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemuzicals/pseuds/1lovemuzicals
Summary: Hi, this is my first time writing one of these, so please give me constructive criticism. Thx, -tatAfter confessing what he’s done to the Murphy’s, Evan feels like he has no purpose in life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The ending of deh

Evan POV 

Is there really anyone who cares about me? Only Mom. And even then I’m a burden. Time to end it already.  
Dear Evan Hansen, today’s gonna be a good day, and here’s why:  
Today it all ends. Today I can’t get in the way. I can’t ruin anyone else’s life. There will be room for someone better than me in this world. Sincerely, your best and dearest friend,   
Me

I climbed the tallest tree I could find. This better not be like last time, I told myself. When I got to the top, I was left breathless.   
“All I see is sky, for foreveeer.” Time to get this over with. I let go, seeing the sun on my face.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
